All She Wanted
by Courtney7
Summary: Set in season 5. Sam has just woken up. Will Sam and Andy find a way to be together or is there no hope of a future between them?
1. Chapter 1

This is my take on how season 5 should begin. As a side note, Andy was never involved with Nick. Everything else is the same as the series.

Please review and let me know what you think. I have an idea of where to take this story if I get some interest.

Disclaimer: I do NOT own Rookie Blue.

All she wanted was Sam. The one thing she couldn't have. She'd been okay to take the high road and leave Sam alone, since he seemed happy with Marlo. She was not going to do to Marlo what Jo had done to her. She just wasn't that type of person. She knew when she'd lost, and she had definitely lost. Her six months undercover had been the best part of her three years on the job. But, it had caused her to lose the one person who mattered most. Sam. But everything was different now. Sam was lying in a hospital bed with a hole in his abdomen. Marlo was cleaning out her locker at the barn, so she'd heard from Gail. And where did that leave Andy? Keeping a bedside vigil on Sam. She had not left his side since the doctor had allowed her back to see him. He was stable, and resting, but he hadn't woken up. The doctors said he would wake up soon and Andy wanted to be there when he did.

Andy had hours to think about what she was going to say to Sam when he woke up but so far she had nothing. She just couldn't articulate words to express what she felt. This man had her heart, and always would. Ever since her first day on the job, when she'd followed him out the fire escape calling for backup on the radio that she'd forgotten to turn on. Ever since the locker room where he berated her for ruining eight months of his life. Ever since the night of the blackout. Ever since "holy moly". Ever since when he left her standing in the rain. Sure, she had been hurt and upset, but she'd never stopped loving him. And it killed her to see him lying in a hospital bed. This wasn't the Sam she knew. The Sam she knew was tough, and had a strong exterior. That exterior shattered as the bullet pierced his vestless body. Andy had never known Sam to allow himself to be vulnerable, but he put his own life in danger to save Nick. No matter what words ended up coming out, Andy promised herself that she would tell Sam how she felt when he woke up.

As Sam came into consciousness he looked slowly around the room before realizing that he was alone. That is, until he looked down and saw someone holding his hand. Andy was curled up in a chair in the corner of the room with her arm stretched out holding his. Pure happiness flooded Sam when he saw her. He squeezed her hand just enough to stir her from her sleep.

Andy opened her eyes and looked down at her hand. She thought she'd felt Sam squeeze her hand but she couldn't be sure since she was asleep.

"Ahem," Sam coughed and Andy looked directly into his brown eyes. Tears welled in her eyes and she bit back a sob when she realized that he was truly awake.

"Sam." She breathed out the breath that she'd been holding and jumped out of her chair. "Sam," she said again, as if making sure he was really awake.

"Hi," he responded, a bit weak.

Andy jumped into awareness.

"Are you okay? How are you feeling? I'll go get the doctor." She was halfway out the room when Sam stopped her.

"Andy," he choked out. She whipped around.

"Yes?"

"Come here." Andy walked slowly over to the bed and looked down at Sam. Sam looked deep into her hazel eyes and answered the question that she had been asking herself for months.

"I couldn't do it."

"You couldn't do what?" Andy interrupted.

"Let me finish." Sam pleaded. "I know I screwed up; I screwed up over and over. And you didn't deserve that. I have no reason to hope that you'll ever be with me again, but I meant what I said before we left the station. I meant every word Andy. I love you. You've always been it for me and it took your going away for me to realize it. I couldn't sleep. I couldn't function knowing that I'd screwed us up. I couldn't be with you, but I couldn't be without you."

"But, what about Marlo?" Andy interrupted once more.

"I thought that when you left for UC that you'd made your decision. Your decision was your job instead of me."

"Sam, I love my job and I loved UC, but I'd give it all back to be with you."

"McNally," Sam choked out as he gained some strength and sat up. Then he asked the question that had been going through his mind since he'd been shot. "Is it too late? For us?"

"No," Andy whispered before leaning down and capturing his lips in a kiss.


	2. Chapter 2

Sam couldn't believe his luck. Andy had waited for him even when he hadn't waited for her. As her lips left his he promised himself that he wouldn't do anything to screw them up again. He was in it for the long haul and he wanted her to know that.

"Andy," Sam said as Andy broke their kiss. "I want this. I want us. All day. Every day. I want kids and parks on Sundays. I want Boo Radley. But most importantly, I want you."

"You want kids with me?" Andy asked.

"Yes," Sam said. "I want it all. I want to spend the rest of my life with you."

"I want that too Sam, but how do I know you won't leave me when things get tough? Like with Jerry."

"I was in a really rough place after Jerry died. I blamed myself for not getting there in time. It's my fault. It's my fault," Sam faltered. Sam eyes quickly filled with tears as he tried to keep them in.

"I'm sorry. I'm so sorry Sam. I shouldn't have brought him up. That's not fair."

"No," Sam said forcefully. "I want to talk about it. I want you to know how I felt, how I still feel."

"Ok," Andy whispered.

"Andy my whole world crashed when Jerry died. I blamed myself for not being able to save him. But I got over it. I've accepted his death and I know that he's in a better place now. But his death still haunts me. Because if that ever happened to you I wouldn't be able to breathe. You are my whole world Andy. I can't imagine living in a world without you. I've known that you were it for me since your first day on the job, when you tackled me and tried to kiss me."

Andy smiled as she remembered their first encounter.

"I couldn't protect Jerry. I couldn't save him. I broke up with you because I thought that if I wasn't close to you I wouldn't hurt if anything happened to you. But I was wrong. I hurt every day that I'm not with you. I don't know what will happen tomorrow or the next day on the job, but regardless, I want to spend it with you. Loving you for as much time as we're allowed is what I want. I love you Andy."

Andy paused a moment before she began to speak.

"You've always had a hard exterior. You never let people in. You never tell anyone what you're thinking and that drives me nuts. It drives me nuts to have to look at you and not know what's going on behind your beautiful brown eyes. But today, just now, you've shown me that you can let people in. You let me in Sam, and that means everything to me. It means that you trust me, and that you love me, and that we can give this a shot. I love you Sam. I want to be with you, forever."

"I want forever too, McNally."

"Knock, knock." Andy nearly jumped as Ollie and Frank entered the room.

"Sammy! You're awake. Good to see you brother." Oliver said.

"Hey Ollie." Sam said. He had gained some strength since his heart to heart with McNally. "Hey McNally, can you go get the doctor? I'm feeling a lot better."

"Sure Sam. Be right back."

Five minutes later Andy was back with the doctor. The doctor said that everything looked good and that Sam could go home in a few days, as long as he had someone to care for him. Andy jumped right in.

"I'll be taking care of him. Don't worry Doctor. He won't be alone for a minute."

"Andy you can't do that. You have to go to work."

At this point Frank stepped in. "McNally, consider yourself off duty until Sammy here is back at work. I mean it. I don't want you back at work until Swarek is cleared to come back. You can have the time off to take care of him, as long as that is what he wants."

Everyone looked down at Sam, awaiting his response.

"Oh yes, I'd like that very much."

"So it's settled," Andy said thrilled. "I'll stay with you every day until you're better."

Frank and Oliver shared a look. Without a word they both knew that the entire division was going to be in for a wild ride once Sam and McNally got back to work.

**Hey guys! Thanks for all the reviews. I can't wait to write more. I'm sorry it's so short, but just know that I'm always writing more. Please continue reviewing!**


	3. Chapter 3

Andy had been taking care of Sam for three weeks, but it already felt like a lifetime to him. He wanted so badly to jump into a relationship with her, but they had agreed to take it slow. He definitely didn't want to scare her off. Sam was so comfortable waking up with McNally by his side. Although she was usually on the opposite side of the bed, so as not to hurt him while she was sleeping. Sam agreed that this was for the best. She had a tendency to drape herself across himself while they slept. And any other time Sam would have loved having her strewn across his body, but he was still in a lot of pain from his wound. He couldn't wait until he was better so that he could pull her close and hold her tight.

Andy was making breakfast one morning when Sam padded into the kitchen, still in his pajamas.

"Thats's weird," Andy thought. She usually brought his breakfast up to him.

"Good morning," Andy called over from the stove, where she was making french toast.

"Hi," Sam breathed in her ear, suddenly right behind her. He wrapped his arms around her waist, and started nibbling at the sensitive spot below her left ear. She immediately tensed up.

"Andy, what's wrong?" Sam mumbled, still working below her ear.

"Sam, I thought we were going to take this slow."

"I have been taking it slow. We haven't so much as kissed in three weeks."

"That's because our kissing always turns into something else, and I... I..."

"You what?"

"I don't want to hurt you. You're not better yet."

"Andy," he said cradling her face with his hands. "Is this about me not being healthy or is it about you not wanting to get hurt again?"

Andy tried to look away but Sam firmly held her face in place.

"Please, Andy, talk to me."

"It's both Sam. I'm scared that you'll change your mind. I'm scared that you'll realize that I'm not what you want. I'm just scared."

"Babe, please don't be scared. I told you my feelings in the hospital. They were true feelings; I didn't make them up, and I still feel that way. You are everything I want, and everything I'll ever need. I know I can't prove it to you now, but I will, as soon as I'm better. We'll go get the dog, and you can officially move in, and we can start our life together."

Andy smiled and Sam saw her visibly relax. He took that moment to wrap her in his arms. She fit perfectly, just like a puzzle piece.

Andy had thought that Sam would change his mind once he was better. That he wouldn't need her anymore. But he did need her. And she needed him. They needed each other because they made each other better. They were the perfect team. Everyone around them had known that for years, but they had only just discovered it.

Sam released Andy and she quickly turned her attention to the stove, where their breakfast was catching fire. She flicked off the stove and turned to face Sam.

"Sorry about breakfast."

"It's ok. I've got a better idea for breakfast." And with that he picked her up and carried her to his bedroom.

**Hey guys! Sorry for the short update but more to come soon. Next chapter will jump to an M rating. As always, please review. Both positive reviews and constructive criticism are appreciated. **


	4. Chapter 4

Sam laid Andy down on his bed and leaned down to meet her with a kiss. Andy wrapped her arms around Sam's neck. Sam started nibbling the spot behind Andy's ear that he knew she liked.

"Saaammm," Andy moaned, letting him take control of her body.

Sam continued his nibbling and began working his way down her neck until something stopped him.

"I think we need to get rid of this," Sam said lifting her maroon top. "What do you think?"

Andy nodded and Sam wasted no time removing it. He started working his lips on her collarbone. Andy felt herself responding and coming alive under his touch. Sam's lips traveled down to her breasts and he was obstructed once again by another piece of clothing. He reached behind her back and unclasped her lacy black bra revealing her perky round breasts. He grasped her nipple and started rolling it between his thumb and index finger. Andy moaned again as her nipples hardened.

Suddenly Andy had an overwhelming need to touch him. She started tugging at the hem of his shirt and he stopped what he was doing to allow her access. As soon as she had it over his head her hands were roaming over his sculpted chest. Sam had just the right amount of muscles; not too much, but just enough. She paused briefly over the scar from Ford's bullet. Sam noticed her hesitation and tried to brush it off.

"Andy, I'm fine. Please don't give it another thought."

She looked up at him with her bambi eyes, searching his to make sure he was really okay. She seemed satisfied with what she saw and continued working her hands on him, staying away from his scar.

Sam loved the feeling of her hands on him, but he needed to move on. He could already feel himself growing hard under his jeans. He took control again and lowered his mouth to her breasts. He lavished kisses all over them and then worked his way down her stomach and towards the top of her jeans. He looked into her eyes and kissed her as he unclasped the button and lifted her butt with his hands so he could slide her jeans down. Then he pulled her panties down. Andy writhed under his touch. She could already feel the wetness pooling between her legs.

"Saaammm, I need you," she moaned.

But Sam was content to take his time. After all, he still hadn't had his breakfast yet. He began his line of kisses again, this time starting by her knee and working his way up her inner thigh. Her breath hitched as he approached her entrance. He slowly pushed one finger into her, exploring. His thumb found her clit and began rubbing in slow circles. Andy moaned under his touch and he kept going. He gently added another finger and began moving them in and out, settling into a nice rhythm.

Andy reached up and threaded her fingers through his hair as he continued pumping in and out of her with his fingers. Then he stopped for a moment, looked up at Andy, and withdrew his fingers. He lowered his head back down, settling his face right in front of her moist lips. He slowly stuck his tongue in and began swirling it around.

Andy threw her head back when she felt his tongue exploring her. Sam knew all the right spots to hit, even though they hadn't been together in months. She felt her walls clenching as Sam continued his tongue action.

"Sam. Sam, I'm gonna cum," Andy halfed screamed at him.

"Go ahead baby. Let go," Sam said.

That was all the encouragement Andy needed as she let her orgasm take control of her. Sam watched as she came down from her high. He loved making her feel good and loved giving her orgasms.

When Andy's breathing had steadied a bit she decided that Sam was a bit overdressed for the occasion and proceeded to begin unbuckling his jeans. Once she had them unbuckled she pushed them down until they were around his ankles and he kicked them off. Andy could see that Sam was already hard through his boxers so she made quick work of removing them. She grasped him firmly in her hand and then lowered her mouth to meet him. She gave his tip a few kisses before she began pumping with her hand, giving Sam some friction. Then she took him in her mouth and took him deep into her throat where she began a rhythm of movement. Sam's head shot back as she began moving around him. Andy slowed to a nice steady rhythm and she could feel Sam relax under her touch. Then she picked up the pace and picked up some momentum. Sam was quickly losing control and he tried to tell Andy to stop, but she just kept going and soon he had emptied himself into her mouth. Andy looked up at Sam and swallowed.

Sam quickly pulled her to her feet and pressed a hard kiss against her lips. He pulled her close and Andy could feel his erection pushing into her thigh. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he lifted her up to kiss her again. Andy wrapped her legs around his waist and Sam carried her back to the bed where he laid her down gently. He straightened and looked down at the gorgeous girl on his bed. Andy. His Andy. The only one he had truly wanted since that day in the alley when she had tackled him and tried to kiss him. Sam chuckled at the memory. Andy propped herself up on her elbows.

"What are you laughing at?" she asked him.

"Just remembering how we met."

"I'm never gonna live that down, am I? Andy asked.

"Definitely not," Sam responded before lowering his lips to hers and silencing her in a kiss. Andy deepened the kiss, encouraging Sam to continue. He pulled back for a second and looked into her deep brown eyes.

"I love you. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Sam."

He leaned down and kissed her again. Then he shifted his weight around and positioned himself at her opening. He looked up at her one last time, and she nodded. In one fluid motion Sam pushed inside of her. Andy moaned as she became reaccustomed to his thickness. Sam pulled out slowly and pushed in again, slowly, allowing her walls to adjust to him. He could feel them fluttering around him so he picked up the pace of his thrusts.

"Harder Sam. Harder," Andy encouraged.

Soon Sam was slamming into her, changing the angle every time so he never hit her in the same spot twice. Andy's fingernails were digging into his shoulder and she had started moaning. Andy's moaning was what always put Sam over the edge. But he was determined to let her finish first so he continued pounding into her until he felt her let go. He followed right behind her, spilling his seed deep within her. He collapsed next to her on the bed, trying to slow his breathing. Andy sat up and leaned over him wondering how she had gotten so lucky. She kissed him on the forehead and then the nose and then the lips. Sam pulled her close and Andy snuggled up next to him. Soon they were both asleep and the burned breakfast that they hadn't eaten was quickly forgotten.

**Ok so this is my first attempt at writing smut. Please let me know how I did with a review. Thanks!**


	5. Chapter 5

Sam woke up around 3pm from hunger. He'd had a good breakfast; there was no doubt about that. It just didn't contain the nourishment his body currently craved. He looked over at Andy, who was still sleeping. She looked so peaceful that he didn't want to wake her. So he eased himself out of bed and headed for the kitchen.

Andy had done a good job taking care of him, but she sorely lacked in the cooking department. Breakfast, the food kind, was all that she could really handle. Sam had been living off of chicken tenders and frozen pizza for the past three weeks. He craved the succulent dishes that he usually cooked for himself. Fettuccine alfredo, chicken parmesan, etc. Andy was really only good at turning the oven on and putting the food in. Oh and take out. She could handle picking up the phone and ordering enough Chinese food to last them for days. But Sam had already decided that he didn't want frozen food or take-out today. He wanted a real meal. So he set to work dragging out the ingredients for spaghetti and meatballs. He knew it was one of Andy's favorites and he thoroughly enjoyed it as well.

He had just started to simmer the sauce when he heard Andy come down the stairs. He turned to look at her. "God was she beautiful", he thought. Even with the massive amount of bed head.

"Hi," she said as she came close.

"Good afternoon," Sam said as he grabbed her by the waist and pulled her against him. He leaned down and pressed a deep kiss onto her lips.

"Whatcha makin'?" Andy asked, glancing over at the stove.

"Spaghetti and meatballs," Sam said.

"And you feel okay? I didn't hurt you too bad did I?"

"Andy, you didn't hurt me at all. I feel better now than I've ever felt. Must be because of this really hot friend that's taking care of me."

"Friend?! I practically live here for 3 weeks waiting on you hand and foot, and I'm a friend?"

"Andy stop. You know that's not what I meant. I just don't really know what we are."

"Well, what do you want us to be?" Andy asked.

"I want you to be my girlfriend. Will you be my girlfriend?"

Andy thought about it for a minute before smiling big and taking his hands.

"Yes, I'll be your girlfriend."

"Good," Sam said as he leaned down to kiss her again.

Dinner was almost ready so Andy broke away from Sam and went to sit down at the table. Sam put their dinners on plates and brought them over. Conversation lulled as they both dug in and enjoyed the first real meal they'd had in awhile.

"I'm so glad you're getting better Sam. I'm sick of eating frozen chicken."

"Why didn't you say so? I could've cooked."

"Yeah but I was supposed to be taking care of you, so it wouldn't be fair if you cooked."

"Fine, but I'm cooking from now on." "Got it?"

"Yeah agreed."

After they finished their dinner and the dishes were done, Sam decided that it was time to venture out into public. He'd been holed up in his apartment for 3 weeks and he wanted out. He knew just the place he wanted to go. Somewhere to show Andy that he really was serious; that he really did want her forever.

Andy was sitting on the couch when Sam came and joined her. She could tell immediately that something was up. Sam had a fiery passion beneath his eyes that she usually only saw before, well you know.

"What's up," she asked curiously.

"Go get dressed. I want to go somewhere."

"Where?"

"It's a surprise. Now go get dressed."

15 minutes later they were in Sam's truck and he was driving towards the nearest pet store. Andy still had no idea where they were going, but he wanted her to be excited when they got there.

As he pulled into the parking lot, he looked over at Andy. At first she didn't get it.

"What are we doing here?" she asked with a confused look on her face.

"We," Sam said with authority, "are going to pick out a puppy and add it to our little family."

Andy eyes grew as wide as a little kid on Christmas. "Really Sam?!" she said not trying to disguise the excitement in her voice. "And we're gonna be a family?"

"Absolutely. I can't think of a better person to start a family with."

Andy nearly broke her leg as she leaped out of the truck and ran into the pet store.

"Yep," Sam thought. "I definitely want to start a family with this one." And in that moment, he knew that they would be okay. He knew that they would make it. They may have had some bumps along the way, but they had finally arrived. Sam decided then that he'd soon be going to the jeweler to pick out a ring. He couldn't wait to marry his Andy.

**Thank you all so much for the positive reviews. I get legitimately excited every time I see a new review. I'm at a good stopping place for this story, but I will continue it if I get some interest. I've still got a few plot lines up my sleeve. **** Let me know if I should continue or not with a review. Thanks!**


End file.
